Breaking Mirrors
by C. H. Yang
Summary: Risa and the others are taking a trip back to the islands but trouble starts brewing when Daisuke finds that their trip is actually a trap set up by Satoshi and it seems like Risa has forgotten the person she used to love! But how? Why?RisaxSatoshi
1. Set Sail to the Island

**Story Title: **_Breaking Mirrors_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Romance and Drama_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction._

**A/N:**_So, how's everyone been doing since I've last updated?(Which was years ago.) I personally didn't like my old fanfiction so I deleted it and made a new one. This story involves all four main characters but I won't say anymore because that'll ruin the story. Anyway, happy reading and comment about what you liked(and didn't) like about it, please! Oh! And the chapters are shorter now too, for various reasons..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

--Breaking Mirrors--

_Chapter 1_

_Set Sail to the Island_

It was a bright and sunny day. The sun was at it's highest and clouds were dancing up in the big blue sky. Even the birds were singing a happy tune as the calm waters swayed back and forth in time with the winds. Yes, it was the perfect day for anyone to go sailing the ocean with close friends.

As the noise of a ship could be heard in the distance, the waters quickly parted ways to make way for a special ship carrying special passengers.

"Hey, look! I can see the island from here!" A girl with shoulder length brown hair pointed excitedly to a tiny island off in the distance as she leaned from the ship's railings on the deck.

"Wow... You're right, Risa! It still looks the same even after a year! I'm so glad we can come back to the island! Right, Daisuke?"

"Yeah, but, I still can't believe we get to stay here for a whole year. It seems kind of impossible to live on a tiny island like that for so long... Are you sure you'll be okay, Riku?" A boy with red hair smiled nervously to the two girls as he walked over to them slowly.

"Of course we'll be fine! What could happen? We won't get lost like last time, I promise!" said Riku as she smiled happily.

"Well, okay..." Daisuke turned his head and realized that someone was missing from the scene. Thinking about fetching that person to come outside, he told the two girls, "I'm going to go look for Satoshi. You two can stay here."

But just as Daisuke turned around and opened the door, Satoshi was already standing there! With a blank expression, he asked him, "What are you doing, Daisuke?"

"A-ah! You, you startled me... Hahaha... I was uh, going to look for you but I guess you're already here."

"Daisuke! Come over here! I want to show you something!" Shouted Riku as she waved for him.

"Ah, coming!" Daisuke ran over to Riku's side leaving Satoshi alone at the doorway. Since there was nothing else he wanted to do, he decided to stare off at the ocean in peace while he still can since they weren't going to stay on the ship for long.

Noticing that Satoshi was starring out to the sea by himself, Risa decided to try to talk to him. Even after a year, she and Satoshi still weren't good talking friends so this was the perfect time to bridge the gap between them.

Taking slow steps toward Satoshi, she held her breath and said to him in a friendly voice, "Hi, Hiwatari! It's really nice out, isn't it?"

Satoshi turned his head to see Risa smiling at him. He wondered why she would be talking to him at all but it didn't really matter to him at that moment. All that mattered was that she was actually talking to him like he was her friend.

Taking a moment to fully reply, he said softly, "...Yeah, it is.".

"Um... Are you sure it's okay?" She asked, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the one who gave us free passes to the island but... Are you sure it's okay? I mean, it's kind of too late to be worrying now but, what I mean is that, are you going to enjoy the trip?" Risa said this in an apologizing tone but Satoshi saw no need of her to do this. He, in fact, was the one who asked them all to go so there really was no need of apologizing to him.

"No, it's okay. I needed a break... from all of the stress."

"Stress? What... do you mean?" Risa didn't even think that Satoshi was caving under stress because he certainly never told her or anyone else for that matter. He didn't even look stressed out to her. But maybe, she was wrong... Maybe he's been stressing over something for a very long time... But what could it be?

"Even I don't fully know..." Satoshi turned back around and leaned on the railings once again, his back facing a confused and concerned Risa.

She felt like she had to do something, anything, for Satoshi. Slowly walking to his side, she put her hands on the railings and looked out to the sea.

"You know... If there's ever something bothering you, you can always come to me for help. I know it's not in either of our natures to do this sort of thing but we're friends and friends have to help one another. So, don't ever think that your burden is yours alone to carry okay, Hiwatari?"

Satoshi couldn't fully understand Risa's words. He thought about what she had said, who she was, and about himself. He didn't want anyone else to feel his pain, especially not her. The pain of emotions swelling up inside of him could hold no longer and using the last bit of his sanity, muttered to himself, "This burden... can't be held by anyone else."

"Hey, Rku, I'm going to take this bed, okay?" Risa and her friends traveled safely onto land and are now in Satoshi's summer home choosing rooms and beds.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I'm going to go look for Daisuke now, okay? Be good while I'm gone!" Yelled Riku as she ran out the door.

"You don't have to treat me like a little kid..." Risa didn't really mind Riku being the older sister but sometimes, she wished she could be boss and act like the bigger sister for once.

"I never knew you had a summer house on this island, Satoshi. It seems really big with all of those windows in the room." Daisuke looked around the room he was sharing with Satoshi and noticed that the room really did have a lot of windows.

"Well, that's the reason why I came here." said Satoshi in a rather bored tone. All he was doing was sitting on his bed reading a book. Usually summer homes were more fun than that.

"The reason? What do you... mean?" asked Daisuke. He walked over to his bed and sat down, his back facing Satoshi and his face staring at the mysterious windows in the room that allowed sunlight to reach inside.

"Daisuke!" Someone was calling Daisuke in the hallway through the closed door. The voice sounded like Riku's.

"Oh! That must be Riku! Well, see you later, Satoshi." Daisuke opened the door but just as he was about to leave, Satoshi muttered to him softly, "Sorry for tricking you like this..."

"...What?" Daisuke turned his head to face Satoshi.

"Daisuke! There you are! Sorry but I didn't know where you're room was since this house is so big. Oh? Did I... interrupt something?" Riku looked at Daisuke, and then to Satoshi.

"Of course you weren't! Satoshi and I were just talking about taking a hike up the mountain again soon!" Daisuke smiled at Riku to hide traces of his and Satoshi's conversation.

"Hiking, huh? That sounds like fun. Let's all go together once it get's cooler."

"Where's Risa? Isn't she here with you?" Daisuke looked behind Riku but found no one standing behind her.

"Risa's still in our room looking around. She seems pretty excited to be back but I think it's because she didn't want to stay home all day long. Oh! And Daisuke, want to go down to the beach with me? I thought you would go with me since it's still hot out." Riku smiled and ran out the door, waving for Daisuke to come.

As Daisuke closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but wonder what Satoshi meant when he said, "Sorry for tricking you like this..." Something that allows light inside a dark room cannot be a bad thing, right?

"I wonder if something is going to happen..." he thought silently to himself.

"Wow, this room is so big! It even has separate bathrooms!" Risa happily explored her room with excitement in her eyes. Her room was big with peach colored walls and soft brown carpet. Paintings adorned the walls with their grace and flowers were planted in vases and hanging on walls everywhere. But what the main attraction was all of the windows in the room. They were big and narrow and they all lined up in a straight line against the back wall.

"These windows... They remind me of the big windows we have at home."

Risa silently walked along the row of windows. Her eyes, starring far off into the distance. Spotting something familiar in the calm scenery, she stopped in the middle of the windowed row and stared at the familiar lighthouse she saw exactly one year ago.

"That lighthouse... I saw it last year..." Risa walked toward the windows and pressed her hand on it's smooth, warm surface. Closing her eyes to retrace forgotten memories, she said quietly to herself, "I... remember... something was there... But, what was it? I... remember someone... was there... but who? What am I remembering? What... am I..."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a powerful pain took over Risa's entire body. She shook and grabbed her both her arms in fright. "What... What's this pain?! It... It feel so awful! I can't take it!"

Unable to bear the pain any longer, Risa's body went cold and fell hard on the ground. Then, as she hit the ground, all of the windows in the room shattered into pieces and fell everywhere except the one place where Risa's body laid motionless. And then, there was nothing.

Risa's mind went black. There was nothing but darkness all around her. Just her, and the darkness. As she looked out into the pitch black world, a shadowy figure with wide, powerful wings appeared out of nowhere and towered over her.

"Who... are you? Do I... know you? Do you... know me? Who are you?" Risa suddenly felt joy and happiness, and then, she felt sadness and fear. These mixed emotions tore her heart apart and again, everything dissolved into darkness.

As she laid there, motionless, she heard a voice, coming from inside her head. It sounded happy, like something once lost was finally found.

"I've found you, Sacred Maiden!"

_--To be Continued_--


	2. I am Moon

_**Title: **Breaking Mirrors_

_**Rating: **K+_

**Genre: **_Romance and Drama_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this fan fiction except the ones I made._

_**AN: **_Hey all! How have you guys been since I last updated? Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I've been playing this tennis online game like crazy! I'll make sure to update regularly from now on but I can't promise that since my dad sometimes takes away the Internet connection. So, without further ado, happy reading!

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

--Breaking Mirrors--

_Chapter 2_

_I am Moon_

As the minutes passed by down at the beach with Riku and Daisuke, Satoshi was left alone in his room, with the tick-tock of the clock and the wide windows as his only sense of companion. He thought about going to check up on things in the summer home but decided against it for he knew that he'll just get swept up in his work again too soon for him to enjoy anything that was worth to be enjoyed.

Thinking that it might be a good time to wander around the house for a few quiet minutes, Satoshi stood from his bed and slowly left the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked past the kitchen, all lit up with crystal chandeliers and decorated with angel statues all around. He walked past the living room, where plants are to be found everywhere in every little corner possible. And then he walked past the dining room, the most extraordinary piece of room in the summerhouse. The carpet was colored deep red, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and all of the chairs were decorated with intricate markings that would make anyone awe in amazement. Yes, this was the most extraordinary room but the one thing that made everything unbalanced was the uneven chair at the very end of the long table.

The chair, or rather, a "one-winged" chair, was colored in pure white but had slashes of black ink covered all over it, almost as if it represented the color red. One of the legs was broken off so it stood very awkwardly on it's other three legs.

Satoshi looked at the one-winged chair with disgust in his burning blue eyes.

"_You know what will happen to her, Satoshi." _A voice comes to him.

"Hey! Daisuke! Look at this!" Riku happily held up a seashell in front of her face.

"Wow, we saw these last year, didn't we, Riku?" Daisuke walked over to her and leaned down to get a closer look at the shell that she held in her small hands.

"Yeah. It really brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?"

"It was so fun the last time we went here but… Sometimes I feel like… Forgetting, you know? It was all just so… Painful…" Daisuke looked out to the sea, his eyes reminisced of a painful story.

Riku became quiet as she heard Daisuke's words. Even she thought everything that happened a year ago was painful too. But even so…

"But even so… We can still live on because we know that everything that happened here, good or bad, will help us bring life into the future, along with new and happy memories, right?" Riku smiled at Daisuke to let him know that everything will always be all right as long as they had each other.

"Yeah, you're right. Nothing good will come out of worrying about the past…" Daisuke looked out to the sea with renewed interest. "Shall we go back to the house then?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Riku beamed.

Daisuke stood and held out his hand. Taking the favor, Riku took his hand and they went off towards the summerhouse, together.

Satoshi felt sick. His head was in pain and his body felt hot. Walking in the empty hallway didn't make his pain feel any better. But as he dragged his feet to his room, he heard a sudden loud noise coming from the Harada's room. A sudden impulse in him made him sprint towards the room and when he opened the door, he saw Risa lying on the ground, unconscious and all around her were fragments and pieces of the windows in the room scattered everywhere.

"Risa?!" A panicked voice came from the hallway along with running footsteps.

Satoshi quickly turned around to see who it was but when he realized it too late, Risa was gone.

"Risa!!" Riku and Daisuke quickly came running into the room, out of breath. Gasping at what they saw, they both looked at Satoshi for an explanation.

Satoshi's back faced them but he knew that they both would want some answers as to what just happened. Realizing that Risa could be in danger if he didn't do anything, Satoshi ran out the door shouting behind him, "Risa's in danger if we don't do something quick!"

"What?! What do you mean?! Hiwatari!" Riku called after Satoshi but he had already ran out of sight. Riku was panicking inside. Her sister was gone and now Satoshi was shouting that Risa might be in danger. _"Just what is going on here?! And why are all of the windows broken?!"_

"Daisuke, what's going on? Is Risa…" Riku didn't want to say those painful words so she kept quiet, hoping that Daisuke would be strong for her.

"I think… he knows what's going to happen." With that, Daisuke dashed out the room while saying to Riku, "Stay here. I think I can help find Risa!"

"But Dai-" Riku felt weak as she called out to Daisuke. Her vision went blurry and her body ached with pain. _"What… Why am I…"_

Before Riku could finish her sentence, she collapsed onto the floor. Daisuke, hearing something fall to the ground, ran back to the room and saw Riku collapsed on the floor. Her body was heating up.

"Riku! Hang in there! What should I do?!" Daisuke gently picked up Riku and ran to the living room. "It should be safer here. Riku, wait for me."

Daisuke placed her on a couch and ran out the door, following the path Satoshi took.

Satoshi was in the forest alone as he tried to search for something. Looking all around him, he realized just where it was. Gazing at the top of a tree, he cried out, "Come out, Luna!"

The person Satoshi shouted to was sitting at the top of a tree and she looked down on him with detest in her eyes. Walking gracefully to one tree branch to another, she carefully landed safely down onto a tree branch low enough that her eyes met with Satoshi's.

"Why are you in that form, Luna?!" Satoshi shouted with anger in his voice and hatred in his eyes. "Why did you take Risa?!"

The girl up on the tree looked exactly like Risa but her voice was that of someone else's. She looked at Satoshi and answered in a voice of distant longing, "I think this girl will help me meet him again. I've been waiting for so long and finally…" Risa's body started glowing as the mysterious girl said these words and as she did, she pulled out a mirror and held it like it was her own child.

But just before she finished, Satoshi heard rustling in the bushes behind him but he did not avert his eyes from Luna.

"That's very clever of you to not look away. But don't worry, I won't leave this place. This place… is special." Luna smiled at Satoshi who glared back.

When the rustling stopped, a boy with red hair appeared. Daisuke looked at Satoshi and then to Risa, who stood tall and still on the tree branch.

"Satoshi, what's going on? Why is Risa standing up there?" Thinking that something was definitely wrong with this scene, he quickly ran to Satoshi's side and said, "Whatever's going on, I want an explanation. Riku fainted and now Risa is acting weird. Satoshi… did you plan this?" Daisuke looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Daisuke… I'll explain later but right now, that's not Risa. An evil spirit has possessed her and is now using her body so whatever you do, do not harm Risa. Be on your guard." Satoshi looked at Luna and thought to himself, _"I guess I underestimated you."_

"I'll help you fight then!" Daisuke knew he didn't have black wings anymore but even so, he still wanted to help Risa.

"Don't…" Risa's body started slowly glowing again, this time, she lifted off of the tree branch. She appeared almost heavenly.

"What's happening to Risa?" Daisuke look at Risa's floating body with frightened eyes.

"Don't…" She repeated.

Satoshi realized what was going to happen and rushed towards Daisuke.

"Daisuke, look out!!"

"**INTERFERE!!"**

A beam of light steamed across the forest from Luna's mirror and traveled directly towards Daisuke. But as it did, Satoshi ran to him and pushed him out of the way just before he was directly hit. But as he did this, he took the fatal blow instead of Daisuke.

Tumbling on the ground, Daisuke quickly got up and saw to his horror that Satoshi was struck by the beam of light. "Satoshi!"

Satoshi yelled out in pain as his body was torn up by Luna's power. As the beam died down, Daisuke ran over to Satoshi's limp body and quickly made sure that he was still alive. "Satoshi?! Answer me! Satoshi!" Daisuke called to him but no answer was heard.

"Come on Satoshi, I can't do this without you!"

Luna gracefully floated down to the ground and said to Daisuke, "Just as I thought. It's best to deal with the smarter ones first, that way when they're down, the weaklings will be powerless and forced to beg for mercy." Luna took her mirror and aimed it at Daisuke. "Now, how shall we finish this?"

"_I need to find a way to get out of here fast! Everyone will be in danger if I can't escape!" _Daisuke was at his wit's end and nothing would come into his head. He had to find a way to escape before Luna powered up again. But with Satoshi down, moving fast won't be an easy thing to do.

"_What am I going to do?!"_

"Before I finish you off, I guess it would be rude of me to not introduce myself first." As Luna's mirror slowly started glowing, she said quietly, "I… am Moon."

A beam of light soared towards Daisuke.


End file.
